people throw rocks at things that shine
by Alina 122
Summary: "Jesus Christ Draco, it's not a big deal!"/ "Not a big deal? Your fans are speculating that the colour theme of our wedding is aquamarine because of your stupid ass comment. I think it is a humungous deal!"


**Written for QLFC, Round 8- The Korean Wave**

 **Arrows, Chaser 1.**

 **Prompt: falling prey to rumours. (Either the people involved in the rumour or the listeners."**

 **Additional prompts: 3) (colour) aquamarine**

 **7) (word) belittle**

 **13) (dialogue) "I believe you. But I believe everybody else too."**

 **Word Count (without A/N) : 1233**

 _ **People throw rocks at things that shine**_

"Look, this is not a matter for you to ignore. Harry Potter you'll listen to me right now— _don't you dare walk away from me, Potter!"_

"Jesus Christ Draco, it's not a big deal!"

" _Not a big deal?_ Your fans are speculating that the colour theme of our wedding is _aquamarine_ because of your stupid ass comment. _I think it is a humongous deal!"_

"It's a rumour Draco it will fade!"

" _Your fans continue to belittle me and yet here you are—come back here Harry Potter!"_

There were mornings when Pansy would calmly walk into her office and begin her day with peace and sanity and then there were mornings like these where she felt like the pizza guy in the meme who walks in through the door and finds everything on fire.

"What is it this time?" She sighs accepting the cup of coffee Ron offers.

"Haven't the foggiest." He shrugs, leaning against his desk. "Can you tell your best friend to calm his arse for a minute? My ears have started ringing."

"My best friend? It's probably _your_ best friend who started this!"

He gives her an incredulous look. "Really Parkinson? We all know what a snob Malfoy can be."

"And we all know how careless Potter can be and Draco being his agent has to clean up _all his mess."_ Pansy scoffs, eyeing the two men bickering right in front of her office door.

"— _erotica? What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _Great! Apparently I have been wasting the past half an hour of my life for nothing. Now I have to yell at you again. Christ, I'm too sober for this."_

"Do you any idea how we are going to enter our offices without either of them noticing?" Ron mutters quietly. "I'd rather not start my day with any of them yelling at me."

"Oh don't be a wimp. I'm pretty sure that they are just flirting."

" _I don't have any idea about this sex—Ron, tell him I am not writing stories about sex."_

"Fuck. Great." Ron winces, warily looking at the duo. "Kill me now."

"Nope." With a slight grin on her lips Pansy drags Ron towards the couple. "Tell them Weasley."

Draco looks at both of them with fierce impatience, and Pansy has to admit that if she hadn't known Draco since childhood she would have cowered at his glare.

"Where is your wife?" He demands, looking at Ron.

"On maternity leave." The words are spoken with a sort of annoyance. "And just for reference, you have asked me this question almost a thousand times this week. _And_ received the same answer."

"Not to mention he has been bragging about his daughter to anyone who is willing to listen. Scratch the willing out though. He brags to anyone who has the ability to _listen_ " Pansy jibes, smiling sweetly at the glare Ron sends her way. "Anyways! I'm here to solve your lovers spat of course. What is making you both fight like a married couple three months before the wedding?"

"Haven't they been fighting like an old married couple since they started dating?"

"Thank you Weasley, but I didn't ask for your bloody opinion."

"Wait a second! _What wedding?"_ Harry interrupts them with a bewildered look. There are dark bags under his eyes and he looks more rumpled than usual. _Clearly_ he is not keeping up with the deadline. Reason number one for Draco to look so ticked.

"You don't know? Draco has been planning this extra grand winter wedding and he has already started to look at the venues." It was probably the best to ignore the murderous glance Draco was sending her way. "I thought Draco would have told you since you know, you _both_ are getting married."

"He— _you_ never told me about it!"

"Well I would have if you spared me a single second of your time instead of writing erotica—" Ah, reason number two.

"For the last time Draco, I am not writing an adult novel! Whatever the internet is telling you is a lie. You have to believe me."

"I believe you. But I believe everybody else too." Draco huffs. Pansy wants to kicks Draco down from whatever high horse he is sitting and also wants to punch Potter for being naïve.

"Whatever you said doesn't make sense, Malfoy." Ron interrupts because of course the idiot doesn't has any idea where this conversation is going.

"Maybe you both need to have this conversation in your own office because some of us actually have work to do. You know notes to edit, deadlines to meet." Pansy says loudly, grabbing the front of Weasley's shirt and pulling him inside her office.

.

"I didn't know you were reading fan comments."

They sit in the privacy of their own office, Harry slumps against the chair rubbing his eyes to wipe out the tiredness.

"Well that was tactless of you." Draco sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Considering that I handle most of your 'official' media accounts."

"You don't have to listen to them." Harry states, grabbing one of Draco's hand and kissing the knuckles softly. "They don't get to decide who would be perfect for me."

"I know." Draco exhales. "But sometimes I can't help it. They say all these things and I can't help doubt myself. Doubt _our_ relationship."

Harry lets out a short huff of laughter.

"That's it?" He asks, scooting closure. "Draco we have been engaged for three whole years and dating for another six, you don't think we would have fallen apart years ago if our relationship wasn't working?"

"I know."

"Then there is nothing to feel insecure about. People talk and our job is to ignore them." A kiss on the forehead. "Didn't you tell me the exact same thing when my first book was released?"

"I guess, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Draco looks away for a moment, flushing red. The way he always does when he apologizes.

"Don't be! I should be sorry too. I should've talked to you about this sooner. We both are stressed and burdened with our work, I guess it took a toll on us."

Draco narrows his eyes, "Which reminds me that you still have to submit the first draft of your new book."

"Let's forget about work for second, shall we?" Harry changes the topic, grinning widely. "A little birdy told me that you have already started planning the wedding."

"Pansy would not be happy with that comparison." Draco mutters but he is smiling.

"Are we having an _aquamarine_ colour scheme?"

"I don't know whether I should kill you or kiss you."

Harry breathes noisily, pulling Draco closure. "Can I pick?"

And they kissed.

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
